


Hush

by cupofnaughty



Category: CupOfSquirrel, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Best Friends, Cheating, F/F, Forbidden Love, Lesbian Sex, Love, One Shot, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Content, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, cupofsquirrel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofnaughty/pseuds/cupofnaughty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just supposed to be a kiss for a cosplay...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

The blankets underneath the slim girl were clenched in her fists as she panted and moaned, scrunching her face in ecstasy. She had been waiting all day for this moment, when she would lose herself in this bed, when her mind would become nothing but a sexually exhausted mush ball. 

She brought one hand to the soft long brown hair that was currently between her legs and grabbed a handful, pushing her friends face harder onto her throbbing crotch. The moans that came from Hope vibrated throughout Alyssa, bringing her even closer to her climax. 

With a final hard suck and a few quick finger movements, Alyssa came into her friends eager mouth. Both girls were panting and sweating as Hope noticed the car lights through the bedroom window. Panicked, she jumped from bed and ran to the bathroom to clean up as Alyssa threw on her pajamas. 

By the time Hope's boyfriend came inside from work, both girls were on the couch watching Netflix. Nothing strange about two best girlfriends spending the night together, right?


End file.
